1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for enhancing cell metabolism, and more particularly to a composite pulse generating device for an electrical pulse cosmetic meter, wherein the composite pulse generating device comprising an electrical pulse generating unit, a waveform adjuster and a treatment body. The waveform adjuster converts an electrical pulse sequence produced by the electrical pulse generating device to a composite pulse sequence, and outputs the composite pulse sequence to the cosmetic head. The frequency of the composite pulse sequence matches with the natural frequency of a cardiovascular cycle. As a result the vibration frequencies of cells are tuned to that of the cardiovascular cycle, such that blood flow is enhanced.
2. Description of Related Arts
Body metabolism rate slows down with age. This slowing down of metabolism will show in all aspects of the body, including deterioration in health, energy level, gaining in weight and so on. It is, however, most noticeable on the skin.
Water and impulses from nerves are essential for skin cells to stay alive. Water is the main constituent of blood, which bring nutrients to all living cells. Impulses are produced by nerves connecting to the brain, which provides instructions and controls activities in cells. When in lack of either one of them, skin cells die off.
Many research shows that aging is related to an increasing production of oxidative free radicals. Such oxidative free radicals are, in turn, related to many health problems associated with aging, such as higher chances of getting Caners, atherosclerosis, heart disease and many other chronic diseases. They are substances produced by the mitochondria respiration in a cell. The older an individual, the more oxidative free radicals are produced.
The slowing down of metabolism is controlled by three factors, the first being the body genes, which acts as a program to the body's biological clock. The second is the person's subconscious, which is affect by the surrounding environment. The third is damaged cells or organs, which ability of renewing dead cells deteriorates.
When metabolism rate slows down, it means that body cells die off at a higher rate than they can be regenerated. In the case of skin cells, the rate of new skin cells being created are not as high as that of cells dying off. As a result, wrinkles appear on the skin.
Wrinkles is the most obvious indication of aging, which is the reason why people are very willing to pay hundreds and thousands of dollars on facial treatments to prevent getting or in the hope of getting rid of wrinkles. All sorts of creams and treatment lotions are produced claiming their miraculous effects on wrinkles and skin conditions. However, their results are questionable.
Others would even go as far as having cosmetic surgeries, such as having a face lift, to smoothen their wrinkles. Despite how safe cosmetic surgeons claim, all surgeries have risks. And, in general, they are all very costly. Furthermore, such wrinkle removing treatments and surgeries can only remove wrinkles and cannot prevent the reoccurrence of wrinkles or improve on the skin conditions after removing the wrinkles. As a result, such treatments and surgeries are only temporary. The fundamentals of the occurrence of wrinkles are not being dealt with.
As a result, in order to prevent or remove wrinkles in a safer, more effective, more cost effective and convenient manner, better treatments that can deal with the causes of wrinkles has to be provided.